


Holy fu—a baby?!

by Trippyxdevil



Series: From reckless to responsible [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Mpreg, Iwaoi is canon in this universe, M/M, Matsukawa is a huge fucking idiot, Matsukawa is kind of a fuckboy, This is probably written badly, original child character - Freeform, single parent Matsukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: “Mattsun?” Oikawa asked through the phone.“Hmm?” The boy responded with a confused hum, what did the brunette want?“Is there a baby with you? Why do I hear crying?” Matsukawa put his phone on mute, and heard the loud cries coming from behind his apartment door. What the hell?Or, it’s Matsukawa’s birthday, and he receives a not so good gift; a baby. One question that lingers was, why on earth was it left in front of his apartment?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: From reckless to responsible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795093
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Holy fu—a baby?!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: hello! I’m back at again with another Matsuhana oneshot! This is actually the first part to a series I’m making! This oneshot is only meant to give a bit of background before going into the actual story! I hope you enjoy, I posted the original but didn’t like it, since I just made it on impulse, so I remade it and this is what I got, if you do like it please leave kudos, it is greatly appreciated! Now let’s start!

Matsukawa was heavily intoxicated. Well to be fair, they all were; drinks were not the best way to celebrate a high school graduation. The boy leaned his head on the nearest thing next to him. 

“Hey, wanna make out?” He received a laugh, he could listen to that laugh all day. 

“Yeah, sure” the voice responded, Matsukawa was to out of it to try and identify who it belonged too. He even ignored the stupid comment Oikawa made. Matsukawa suspected it was the beer, that made him have the courage to make out with one of his friends, but meh, both would most likely not remember it the next day. 

He patted his lap, in hopes that the boy would come closer. He wanted to see the person, but his mind kept playing tricks on him. ‘Well, whatever’ he thought before feeling his lips be pressed against the other’s. 

-

Matsukawa groaned obnoxiously loud. He sat up on his bed, only to notice a girl laying next to him. “Shit..” the boy murmured under his breathe. Memories of the previous night flooding his head. ‘Fuck, she’s pretty though’, he tried to reach out for her but his hand was immediately slapped away.

“This is the last time Matsukawa! I told you I have a boyfriend...” she whispered the last part, in hopes that the boy wouldn’t hear. 

The boy laid back in bed, wrapping himself with the sheets.

“Alright bye than, you know where the door is..” he commented, he regretted drinking the night before. He was seriously hung over. He heard her run around before going silent, was she expecting him to say something else? 

“Aren’t you gonna beg me to stay?” She said, he wanted to laugh. She was really full of herself wasn’t she?

“No, sorry sweetie, you’re just one of my many hookups, now bye” she scoffed before finally leaving. He turned to the empty spot next to him. He hadn’t had a decent relationship in a long while, maybe he needed to try and date someone instead of hooking up with them. 

His eyes were already closed before a sudden vibration woke him up. He tried his best to ignore it, but it just kept vibrating.  
He grabbed the phone off the nightstand, not even reading who it was from. 

“What in the Fuck do you want?!” Matsukawa yelled into the device, he received laughs. 

“Wow, way to greet us mattsun, and we’re wasting our precious minutes talking to you” the voice said in between laughs, matsukawa immediately froze, he just lashed out on Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He rubbed the back of his head. 

“I’m so fucking sorry..just a little hungover, I’m probably still drunk...but why are you both calling me this early?” Matsukawa asked putting his phone on speaker.

“Happy birthday mattsun! Cheers to another year of being alive!” Oikawa said, before Iwaizumi took the phone away.

“Yeah, happy birthday Matsukawa” the boy yelled into his pillow. It couldn’t possibly be his birthday, wasn’t February supposed to have 29 days that year? He looked at his phone and sure enough the date read March 1st.

“Well, thanks, now I have more of an excuse to hang up on you both” the boy was about to, but Oikawa immediately interrupted.

“NO! Mattsun, come on, we want to celebrate even if we are far away! Come on, I thought you were a party maniac” the brunette whined, it was true, they were very far away from the birthday boy. A phone call was the closest they were gonna get to him until they finally came home.

“Ugh, fine, but what are we gonna do? I’m completely hungover, and maybe I’m still drunk” the messy-haired raven replied, getting up to put on his boxers. He walked into his kitchen and served himself some water. 

“Well, it’s been awhile since we’ve talked, so catch us up on what you’ve done, how’s college treating you?” Oikawa asked, iwaizumi was laying his head on the brunette’s shoulder. The couple was curious on what the other had done since starting his first year of college.

“Meh, nothing much, college has been a real pain, it’s the same crap just more complicated, I hooked up with some people, have drunk a lot, what about you guys?” the messy-haired raven asked, taking a pill in hope that it would help with the headache he had. 

“Oh, well that’s good, but California is awesome! There are tons of beaches! Iwaizumi attends uci and I play for one of California’s teams!” The messy-haired boy clapped, he was really proud at how far both his friends had gone. 

“Great to hear-oh shit, I just remembered something, I tried out for one of Tokyo’s teams, I think I was still drunk when I went to the tryouts, but they told me I was good, I’ll be assigned to one of their teams by next month” there was a moment’s silence. Matsukawa thought that they had hung up, but than they finally spoke up.

“Mattsun that’s great! Iwaizumi did you hear that?! He’s growing up and actually starting to be responsible! We’re proud of you mattsun!” The boy laughed, “thanks mom” matsukawa commented sarcastically. He heard Oikawa rant away, while he drank his water. Matsukawa thought he heard a knock for a second, but shrugged it off until Oikawa pulled him back into reality. 

“Mattsun?” Oikawa asked through the phone.

“Hmm?” The boy responded with a confused hum, at that moment he was brought back to reality. what did the brunette want? Did he miss a question? Or did the brunette know he wasn’t paying attention? 

“Is there a baby with you? Why do I hear crying?” Matsukawa put his phone on mute, and heard the loud cries coming from behind his apartment door. What the hell? 

“I’ll call you guys back in a few minutes..” Matsukawa said, he hung up and headed towards his apartment door. The cries were clearly coming from outside of it. He opened the door and looked around, and saw nothing, when he looked down though, he was greeted with a sobbing baby. 

He wanted to close the door instantly. The cries were making his headache worse, but he couldn’t do that, not to a poor baby who had nothing to do with it. He sighed and picked up the sobbing child. He was really confused, but noticed that a note was stuffed in the baby’s blanket. 

He called Oikawa back, and the couple was immediately swarming him with questions.

“Okay shut the fuck up! Listen, this baby came with a note, let me read it and see what it says” 

He reached in the blanket, and got the folded paper. While he did so though he noticed the little thing had fallen asleep in his embrace. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but awed at the sleeping face. He opened the note, curiosity was eating at them. 

“‘Dear mattsun, I don’t even know where to start, maybe where it begins? I got pregnant a couple months ago, and well...this is your child, it’s a girl if you were wondering by any chance, please keep her safe, and take care of her, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you in person, but I had already left by the time I found out, just watch her for me until I’m ready, love-wait? What the fuck? It doesn’t say who it’s from” 

The couple was silent on their end, while Matsukawa was completely confused, how did he knock someone up and not realize it? And most importantly, who did he get pregnant?

“Mattsun...first of all don’t curse in front of a baby, sec-wait Iwa-Chan, no, Iwa!” Matsukawa was quiet until he heard the yells of Iwaizumi. 

“WHO IN THE FUCK DID YOU KNOCK UP?!” The raven yelled into the phone, the baby heard the harsh yells and began to cry. Matsukawa also wanted to join her, was it the cutie with red hair? Or that hot nerd from his history class? He had fucked around with so many people he didn’t even know who the mother of his possible child could be. 

“But this child can’t be mine, I always wear a condom, or I pull out, I swear this child isn’t mine, I don’t remember hooking up with someone nine months ago, well except for that punky girl, and that one waitress, and the guy with the hot lip ring, but that’s it”

Iwaizumi handed back the phone. He couldn’t stand how much of an irresponsible idiot his friend was. Oikawa sighed, they both needed patience for matsukawa.

“Mattsun you’re such a fuckboy” Oikawa said, he wasn’t wrong at all. 

“AND A HUGE FUCKING IDIOT!” Iwaizumi yelled in the distance. He was more worried, than mattsun himself; and he wasn’t the one that just found a child on his doorstep.

“Yeah, mattsun how many people have you hooked up with since graduation?” Oikawa added on, Matsukawa shrugged on the other end, if he was being honest, he had lost count.

“It’s not fault, I’m flirtatious, and they like my dick so..” Oikawa wanted to yell at him, while Iwaizumi wanted to punch him. How could he have been so damn reckless?

“That’s it, we’re coming home, I don’t fucking trust you with a baby, and maybe we’ll find out who you knocked up” Iwaizumi declared, the brunette next to him nodded in agreement.

“Fine, whatever, but do I have to keep her? Because I seriously don’t want to, I was due to go on a date with this really cute guy” matsukawa commented, as he poked the nose of the sleeping baby in his arms. 

“YES! AND IF YOU DARE KNOCK SOMEONE ELSE UP OR ABANDON THAT CHILD I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!” Iwaizumi yelled at the phone, Matsukawa covered the baby’s ears.

“Are you sure you can reach? Ya hear that, your uncle thinks he could reach?” Matsukawa told the sleeping baby, she smiled lightly before going back to her expressionless face. Iwaizumi was boiling with anger, he was definitely kicking his ass when he saw him. Oikawa said his goodbyes, and mentioned that they’d try to come home as soon as possible.

Matsukawa looked through the note once more, trying to see if it had any trace of who it could possibly be from, but nothing. However as he reread it for the fifth time, he noticed the baby didn’t seem to have a name. 

“What should I name you?” He asked to himself. He didn’t want to curse the little girl with a crappy name, and ruin her life. 

“Alright, I’ll call you Hoshi, I think it suits you” matsukawa announced, the baby moved a bit. 

Matsukawa hadn’t felt great that morning, and now with the arrival of little Hoshi, all he felt was incredibly confused and mad at himself. How could he have knocked someone up and not remember? And Who on earth was the mother of this baby that showed up on his apartment doorstep?


End file.
